1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food dehydrators and, more specifically, to a food dehydrating facility utilizing temperature controlled purified wind currents to produce dehydrated food products which retain their natural nutrients and coloring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of dehydrators have been provided in the prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.